


Grant Ward Is An Idiot

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward is an idiot, and he comes up with the worst responses, that can't ask skye if she wants to go out with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Skyeward fanfiction tumblr blog! Prompt- Phil gives ward the ‘dad’ talk :) </p>
<p>Grant Is having some trouble asking Skye out, then things just get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grant Ward Is An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first story on AO3 and I am very excited! I'll start posting some of my other stories here soon for you guys! I hope you like this!

Three years, four days, and seventeen hours after Ward was released from prison and thrown back onto the team and into therapy sessions, he and Skye were finally going on a first date. They would've gone on it sooner, but Ward had a little bit of trouble with getting a couple words out. Mainly the ones he needed to say the most _'Skye would you like to go on a date with me?'_   He tried, ask anyone, but it always ended up terrible.

_"Hey, uh Skye, good morning..." Ward smiled walking into the kitchen._

_"'Mornin!" Skye smiled back, clearly have had her coffee already._

_"So hey, uh, I was, uh, wondering, if um....I could borrow a hair band?" Ward squeaked out_

_"What? A....hair band? Sure I guess..." Skye arched her brow in question and jumped down from her seat and to her bunk, retrieving a hair band._

_"You're an idiot." Came Mays voice from behind Ward as she walked into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee._

_"I know." Was all he said before turning and leaving as fast as he could._

The next time he tried they were in the lab two days later. It went about as well as the last time had.

_Fitz and Simmons stood off to the side working and blabbering about something science related that neither Skye or Ward could keep up with. So, he took that to his advantage, took a deep breath, and turned to Skye._

_"Hey Skye, do you maybe wanna go....play a board game with me?" He blushed slightly as she looked up at him confused._

_"Yeah, sure. Just let me finish up a couple things and i'll be right there!" She smiled brightly as he turned and left the lab, leaving her to try and understand why he was so nervous about asking her to play a board game. Then it clicked. "Oh." she said out loud._

_"Something the matter Skye?" Simmons British voice pierced her thoughts._

_"No, I'm fine..." she smiled, I'm just going to go play a game with Ward...."_

The third time he tried to ask her out was in the common area while they were watching a movie with Trip late one night, after everyone else had gone to bed. 

_"So...hey...Skye?"_

_"Mhm?" Skye yawned sitting on the couch next to him across from the chair with Trip sitting in it._

_"Tomorrow do you maybe want to, uh, go, uh, and train a little bit?" He saw Trip raise an eyebrow at him from the other seat and sighed._

_"As long as you don't make me get up at six like you used to then sure..."' She yawned looking over at him again._

_'I think i'm, uh going to go to bed. Night Skye, Trip." Ward mumbled, quickly getting up and running to his bunk._

_"He's trying to ask me out, right?" Skye looked over at Trip._

_"I think so. Although I think it's safe to say he's not doing a very good job at it." Trip sighed_

_"Tell me about it."_

The last time he tried, it was somewhat successful, as he sat at the bar with her, drinking up his scotch, and she drank her beer, about two days ago. 

_"Skye, I  was wondering if you might...." He began but was cut off when she jumped in._

_"Yes." she smiled at him._

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes, I'll go out with you, you idiot."_

_"Really?!?!?" Ward grinned back at her, brimming with excitement._

_He watched as she hopped off her stool and took a step closer to him, leaning up and capturing him in a soft, sweet kiss._

_"Really." Skye smiled again, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he pulled her into his lap._  

So there he is, two days after she somehow said yes, sitting in the commons area, dressed in one of his nice black shirts and jeans, waiting for her to be ready.

"Ward can I talk to you for a moment?" Coulsons voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sure, sir." He smiled slightly before getting up and following him into his office.

"So...where are you two going tonight?" Coulson asked as soon as he sat down at his desk.

"What?"

"You and Skye, what are your plans."

"I was going to take her to this pizza place that Simmons helped me find, then we were going to go to the movies...thats it sir." Ward sighed, not really sure why Coulson was asking.

"Oh okay. Have fun." Coulson smiled.

"Um, thank you, sir?" Ward smiled back and started walking out.

"But...." Coulson began again, making Ward sigh yet again and come back from the door. "If you dare hurt her I will have you shipped to the fridge to guard the deepest darkest corner, where you will spend the rest of you life wondering where the hell you went wrong. Understood?"

"Uh, yes Sir. Crystal clear." Ward gulped.

"Now, you two go have fun! Don't tell her I told you, but she really likes you." Coulson smiled again waving Ward out the door.

"What took you so long!" Skye smiled, running up to him and giving him a hug as he came down the stairs from Coulsons office.

"I think Coulson just gave me the dad talk." Grant swallowed again.

"Aw. AC is the best." Skye smiled again.

"You look...Beautiful." Ward breathed out as he took in her appearance of a nice purple blouse, jeans, and her signature boots.

"You don't look too bad yourself robot! You wanna go now?" Skye asked smiling.

"Yeah, let's go." Ward smiled, taking her hand in his and leading her out the bus, on their first official date.


End file.
